


4AM Cravings

by thesmoakingswan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Big Belly Burger, Cravings, F/M, Fast Food stops, Pregnancy, Vigilanteing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmoakingswan/pseuds/thesmoakingswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is on the end of his tether. The night has been too long and at 4am he’s ready to just crawl into a booth at this 24 hour Big Belly Burger and fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4AM Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a SDCC gifset from Stephen's Q&A with Alan Tudyk on tumblr, here's the gif that inspired it: 
> 
> http://thesmoakingswan.tumblr.com/post/123913858506/fan-alan-having-played-ollie-on-young-justice

“Take the sandwich back! You know what I ordered! You have one more chance!”

Oliver is on the end of his tether. The night has been too long and at 4am he’s ready to just crawl into a booth at this 24 hour Big Belly Burger and fall asleep. Unfortunately he can’t because he has an eight month pregnant wife at home who constantly moans about the fact that she feels bloated and like a whale, and Oliver can’t very well tell her that if she stopped eating from Big Belly Burger she wouldn’t feel like that, she would bite his head off the minute he tried to tell her what to do.

So being the patient, loving and incredibly attentive husband that he is, after a night beating up criminals, he gets his wife the cheese burger with no cheese that she’s craving in his Green Arrow suit. He’s in no mood to deal with the teenager behind the counter who looks like he’s about to drop dead on the cash register,  _we’re all tired buddy there’s no excuse_ , he knows it’s a ridiculous request but he’s done arguing over it. 

When he tried to tell Felicity that he’d get her burger once he’d changed clothes, she brought out the classic speech:

“It’s your fault I’m in this condition Oliver! I’m only asking for one thing, it’s the least you can do since everything else makes me nauseous and your kid is kicking the crap out of me! And it’s not like I can get it myself with my fat ankles and how you’ve put me on permanent bed rest because god forbid I fall over just walking to the bathroom on one of the thousand trips I have to make because again your son is using my bladder as a bouncy castle!”

Oliver had listened to her, agreed and promised to get her burger.

So now he was home carrying the brown paper bag with her order and hoping she was in a good enough mood to eat and let him sleep in peace.

She was already up, sitting on the bed reading her baby book. The lamp on her side casting the only light in the room, her glasses perched on the end of her nose and her round belly carrying their son was being used to rest the book on. She looked up and smiled at him, then she saw the bag and it turned into a grin accompanied by grabby hands in his direction.

He huffed in amusement and gave her the burger while he proceeded to shed his gear. In a state of semi-consciousness Oliver could hear Felicity’s moans and sighs of satisfaction after every bite she took. At one point he’s sure she mumbled with her mouth full that if she could she would marry this burger and have lots of mini baby burgers with it. 

Once he was done and she’d discarded the wrapper he lay down next to her on his stomach and hid his face into her side. Eyes closed he pressed a kiss to her belly and placed a hand on top, rubbing circles in a soothing motion while Felicity brushed her fingers through his hair.

“Are you okay?” He nodded.

“Are you hurt?” He shook his head.

“Are you tired?” He hesitated, he didn’t want Felicity to feel guilty if she knew he was absolutely exhausted but still got her food. He nodded anyway.

“Do you hate me for yelling at you to get me food in the middle of the night in your Arrow suit?” He smiled into her stomach and gave it another kiss through the material of her tank top.

“No, I love you.”

“Ok, thank you.”

“Anytime.” 

 


End file.
